A song only for you
by BrokenHeartedExorcist
Summary: Lavi is the main singer in a band called the Bookman's Successor, when he meets Lenalee's new friend Allen, he comes to like the younger teen. But, will he have to give these new feelings for the young teen to keep in touch with his dreams? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry, yet again I am procrastinating. I just got the best idea for this story so I just had to, I will know have to keep up on two stories... So any way I got inspired by two things for this story: Meg & Dia (please check out their songs) and the book This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen. Note: I do not own D. Gray Man.

1...2...3...4

_There she was standing right there _

_How could I ever let it go there. _

_She was perfect _

_Not a flaw in sight_

_Every thing was so right. _

_I loved her all I could _

_I gave up everything I ever should _

_Just to be with her_.

_Please... _

_Don't forget me _

_I gave up everything for you. _

_How could_ _you just toss me aside. _

_Say you don't care._

_Can't you see that, _

_I love you! _

_I love you!_

Lavi sang into the microphone as Kanda played the bass guitar, Lenalee sang back up, Dayshia played the electric guitar and Suman played the drums.

"Wooo" Lavi yelled as the guitar stopped playing "Lets run that one more time" Lavi smiled back at his band mates.

"Again?" Lenalee groaned as she put the microphone back on it's stand.

"We've already played it five times, why don't we give it a break" Suman said as he put his drum sticks on his seat as he walked into the kitchen and started to search around in the refrigerator.

"I agree with Suman, why don't we take a little break." Dayshia gave a reassuring smile as he leaned his guitar against the wall closest to him.

"Fine" Lavi pouted as he sloppily shoved the microphone back on it's stand.

"Che, about time" Kanda growled as he took his guitar off his shoulder and gently put it in it's individual holder on the ground, his guitar was the only thing he was ever gentle with. He called it "Mugen".

"What are you so against about this song?" Lenalee looked at Kanda confused. "You practically came up with all of the music to go along with the lyrics" Lenalee looked over at Kanda who was taking a sip of water out of a bottle next to Mugen.

"We just play it far to much because of the stupid rabbit" Kanda glared at Lavi who was now in the kitchen unwrapping a frozen pizza.

"Sorry if I want it to sound good when we play it at our next gig" Lavi shouted over to Kanda as he slipped the pizza into the oven before twisting a few nobs and pushing a button that made a "ding" sound that indicated the oven was on.

"Ya, we all want it to sound good but we don't need to play it twenty-four seven" Suman sighed as he pulled a Pepsi out of the fridge and opened it taking a big gulp.

"Where is our next gig anyway" Dayshia asked as he walked towards the kitchen with Suman and Lavi.

"Um, I think it's called The Ark Cavern, or something like that" Lenalee pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Shit!" everyone turned to she Lenalee with a frantic look on her face as she grabbed her purse off the ground. "I'm late." Lenalee started to walk towards the door.

"For what" Kanda raised one eyebrow, he was always concerned about what Lenalee was doing.

"I was supposed to meet a friend to go to the movies like, twenty minutes ago" Lenalee grabbed a water off of the counter as she walked by. "See you guys later" Lenalee called out as she closed the door behind her.

"See ya" everyone hollered out, except for Kanda.

"What do we do know" Lavi sighed breaking the silence as he opened the oven slightly to check on the pizza.

"How about we watch a movie" Suman suggested as he walked over to the couch in front of the t.v and sat down.

"Sounds good to me" Dayshia smiled at Lavi.

"Same here. Yu-chan you wanna watch a movie with us" Lavi looked over at Kanda who was glaring of into space.

"Don't call me that" Kanda spat at Lavi.

"Ok, I won't call you that. Kanda do you want to watch a movie with us" Lavi rephrased.

"Che, Only if I can choose the movie" Kanda got up the chair he was sitting in.

"Deal" Lavi smiled as he pulled the pizza out of the oven.

"Saw four" Kanda walked over to the t.v and sorted through the pile of movies.

"Why Saw four" Suman looked down at Kanda who was on the floor looking for the movie.

"Because I've seen all of the others except the forth" Kanda continued to dig for the movie until he pulled out a DVD case that said on the front "Saw Four."

"Let the blood lust begin" Lavi sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Suman.

OoOoOoOoO

"That was a good movie" Lavi grinned as he put the DVD back in it's casing.

"I've seen better" Kanda got up from the love seat he was sitting on.

"God that movie sucked" Lenalee bursted into the apartment and made her way to the kitchen.

"Couldn't agree more" the four teens in the room in front of the kitchen looked back to see a white haired younger teen follow Lenalee into the kitchen.

"We should have listened to Miranda and Marie. That has to be the worst movie I have ever seen" Lenalee sighed as she opened the fridge and pulled out a Mountain Dew "want one?" She asked as she started to close the fridge.

"No thanks" the teen kindly smiled.

"Suit yourself" Lenalee shrugged as she opened the can and took a sip.

"Ahem" Lenalee and the teen turned to see Dayshia and the other three looking at them. "Lenalee, you mind telling us who your friend is" Dayshia motioned towards the white haired teen.

"Oh, I didn't realize you guys were home" Lenalee gave a awkward smile. "You guys this is Allen. And Allen this is Lavi, Dayshia, Suman and Kanda."

"Hello, It's nice to meet all of you" Allen gave a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you to" Suman got up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Lenalee's told me all about all of you" Allen still smiled.

"Funny, Lenalee has never told us about you" Suman looked over at Lenalee who was trying to walk out of the room to avoid any confrontation.

"Oh, no you don't" Kanda grabbed Lenalee right as she started to run towards the next room.

"Put me down Kanda" Lenalee yelled and kicked trying to get out of the older teens grip.

"Not until you tell us what's up with this moyoshi" Kanda glared at Allen who was standing confused in all of the commotion.

"Ya, we never got a memo that you got a new boyfriend" Lavi got up from the couch and started to walk over to Allen.

Out of nowhere both Allen and Lenalee started to crack up, Lenalee looked up at the know confused teens around her as she and Allen continued to chuckle at this comment.

"You think I'm Lenalee's boyfriend" Allen chuckled.

"Well ya" Suman looked confused at the two, as so did Lavi, Kanda, and Dayshia.

"I'm gay" Allen sighed as he looked up at the older teens.

"What?" they all gaped in shock.

"I'm surprised that you guys thought he was my boyfriend" Lenalee looked up at the four teens who were still surprised at what had just happened.

"Same here" Allen sighed as he stood up straight after his laughing fit.

"Allen's cute and all, but we're just friends" Lenalee smiled as she slid out of Kanda's grip.

Allen slightly looked up at the clock then sighed "sorry for the first time we meet being so weird, but I've got to get going" Allen motioned towards the clock.

"Ok, see you later Allen~!" Lenalee gave a slight wave to Allen as he started to walk out the door.

"Sorry we got of on the wrong foot" Suman rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it" Allen gave a reassuring smile.

"Ok, see you around?" Suman started to walk with the shorter teen to the door.

"Sure" Allen gave a slight wave before he started to walk out the door "bye" he called out once he was a few steps out of the apartment and Suman started to close the door.

"He seems nice" Suman walked back into the kitchen with his friends.

"He is nice" Lenalee smiled at the older teens around her. "You" Lenalee spun around and pointed at Kanda "you are not to scare him off, he is the only guy friend I have besides you guys that I can talk to knowing that I can trust him.

"So, you are going to trust a freaken fag" Kanda looked down at Lenalee surprised.

"Don't you ever call him that again" Lenalee glared up at Kanda.

"Why" Kanda widened an eye curious.

"Because he doesn't need a label, and calling him a fag is just plain mean"Lenalee glared up at Kanda.

"Che, whatever" Kanda rolled his eyes. "I'm going home" Kanda walked towards the door.

"Ok, see you later Yu-chan" Lavi chimed as Kanda walked out of the apartment with a slam of the door.

"I think I'll head out to" Dayshia yawned as he started to walk to the door grabbing his jacket.

"I think I will do the same" Lavi smiled as he walked with Dayshia to the door.

"Lavi" Lenalee grabbed the taller teen "I can see, you like him, don't you?" Lenalee whispered.

"Maybe" Lavi sighed. "None the less I should get my butt home" Lavi smiled down at Lenalee.

"Sleep well" Lenalee called out to Lavi and Dayshia.

"Well I'm gonna head off to bed, don't stay up to late" Suman started to walk out of the kitchen and into the room next to it.

"I won't" Lenalee called out to Suman, the two lived together because Kamui wanted Lenalee to have a roommate who would protect her and not try to hit on her. And well Kamui trusted Suman so it worked out well when Suman was looking for a roommate when he was looking at apartments.

When Lenalee started to walk towards her room she noticed she had one new text message:

_Goodnight _

_-Allen _

Lenalee gave a slight smile when she saw this message, Allen did this every night. Just as a simple act of friendship and kindness.

Hey, sorry for the crappy chapter end but I am getting really tiered. Also, sorry for procrastinating... If you haven't noticed I made this chapter longer! I decided that longer chapters are better so I will now try to make them longer. Please REVIEW! Note: the song at the being is my own I came up with it as I will with many others in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I meant to get on the computer last night but I never found the time, but anyway here is the chapter!

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Lenalee walked back and forth in the kitchen. "Think, think, think" She started slapping her head.

"Hey, don't go beating your self up" Suman grabbed her wrist to make her stop hitting herself.

"Ya, what are you panicking about anyway?" Dayshia leaned back in his chair to look at Lenalee.

Both Lavi and Kanda looked confused to at the panicked girl.

"I just got a call from Bak, and he wants a new song by tomorrow night" Lenalee gave a weak smile.

"What!" Dayshia toppled over in his chair from leaning back causing him to hit the hard wood flooring.

"You've got to be kidding me" Lavi's face dropped.

"I wish I were" Lenalee sighed. "You think you can come up with a song by then" Lenalee asked hopeful.

"I don't think so, I can't think of anything at all" Lavi slapped his face. "We are so screwed" The red head mumbled through his hand.

"Wait!" Lenalee's voice bellowed through the apartment causing all of the older teens to jump.

"Allen was in a band not to long ago" Lenalee smiled at the teens around her.

"So?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"He told me he wrote all of their songs, so maybe he can help us write a song" Lenalee grinned as she threw a fist in the air.

"Worth a try" Dayshia smiled.

"Ya, Lavi and Allen can work together on the song!" Suman grinned down at Lavi.

"Hey! Why just me and Allen?" Lavi raised his voice slightly.

"Because you like him" Lenalee wiggled and eyebrow at Lavi.

"I do not" Lavi glared at the green haired girl.

"Ya you do" Suman looked at Lavi as he grinned.

"Shut up" Lavi spoke through his teeth.

"Oh, come on rabbit. We all know you like guys and girls, with a look in your eye that you had for that bean sprout, we could all tell that you liked him" Kanda muttered as he got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen.

"Is it really that obvious?" Lavi looked up at Lenalee.

"Ya, pretty much" Lenalee said as she pulled out her phone.

"Can you please just call him already" Dayshia groaned as he picked up his guitar and started to strum a few notes.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch" Lenalee mumbled as she started to dial Allen's number.

"Nice one" Kanda smirked as he pulled a water out of the fridge.

"I'll put it on speaker phone" Lenalee said as she pressed a few buttons then placed the phone on the counter.

"Hello?" Allen answered.

"Hey, Allen" Lenalee replied happily.

"Hey, what's up?" Allen's said somewhat stressed.

"Um, well me and the guys need a new song by tomorrow night, but we have no ideas for a song. Do you think you could help us out?" Lenalee asked kindly.

"Sure, when do you need me over there?" Allen sighed.

"Great! Um, how about right now?" Lenalee twisted a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Ok, I'll be there in, say five minutes?"

"Thanks Allen! See you in a few minutes!" Lenalee smiled happily picked up the phone to hang it up.

"Anytime. Ya, see you in a few" the there was a click on the other end of the phone.

"Yes!" Lenalee high fived Suman.

"Thank god" Dayshia sighed.

"Ok, now Kanda you be nice, and Lavi don't be so shy" Lenalee gave Lavi a nudge in the side.

"Ya, ya" Lavi mumbled as he took a sip of his soda.

OoOoOoOoO

"Allen! Hi, Come in, come in!" Lenalee greeted the white haired boy at the door just seconds after he rang the doorbell.

"Take a seat" Lenalee gave Allen a gentle push towards the couch in front of the t.v.

"Well, Kanda and I need to go to the grocery store. Suman and Dayshia already left for the appliance store, we need a mini fridge. So have fun!" Before Allen could react to any of this the pigtailed girl was already out the door.

"W-what, the hell?" Allen stared at the door.

"Hey, Lenalee when is Allen supposed to get h-" Lavi walked around the corner to a confused younger teen.

"Thank god" Allen sighed at the sight of Lavi "I thought she just left me here to write the song by my self" Allen took a deep breath.

"Wait she left?" Lavi looked at the younger teen confused.

"They all left" Allen looked over at Lavi.

Just then it hit Lavi like a load of brick, this was another attempt to get Lavi together with someone.

"Stupid Lenalee" Lavi muttered under his breath.

"Well, should we get started?" Allen smiled at the red head.

"S-sure, hold on a sec" Lavi disappeared down the hall for a second then returned with an acoustic guitar, a pencil, and paper.

"Lets get started" Lavi smiled as he sat down on the couch, set down the paper and pencil on the coffee table, then situated the guitar in his lap.

"Sit down" Lavi patted the empty spot next to him.

"Thanks" Allen smiled as he sat down next to the red head.

"Ok so I was thinking." _This was just the beginning of a the long night they were about to start. _

Well there you go, sorry it's kinda short. I will continue with this in the next chapter. Please review! I really want some feed back since I started the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I just wanted to give out a thanks to all of you who have put a review on my story, I really appreciate it! Also I would like to dedicate the rest of this story to EvanelineRose2412, thank you so much for supporting me through all of my writing from my first story to this chapter! For you if I ever get around to it... I will write you a story, well that is if you want one... Anyway, onto the story.

"Ok, lets see what we have so far" Allen sighed as he took a sip from his water.

"Ok, 1...2...3...4..." Lavi started to strum a few notes on the guitar.

_Can't you hear the whispers, _

_Love me._

_Love me. _

_They call out for you, _

_Waiting to be heard, _

_Waiting to be seen, _

_Waiting to be loved... _

_Please, Love, me! _

_Why can't you hear me? _

_Why can't you see me? _

_Am I really gone this time? _

_Those lights, _

_Blinding me from you_.

The two sung as Lavi strummed some rough notes.

"I'm back!" Lenalee flung through the door, scaring the two singing teens.

"How's the song going?" Lenalee looked over at Allen and Lavi as she carried in bags of groceries.

"Good" Lavi smiled weakly (from the startle Lenalee gave him) as he got up to help Lenalee.

"Well, sorry to leave so suddenly but I need to go finish this song. I also need to go make myself dinner." Allen smiled as he got up from the couch grabbing the paper that the two had been working on.

"Can I come with to help finish the song?" Lavi asked as he tossed some sodas into the fridge.

"S-sure" Allen stuttered surprised.

"Great, just let me finish here then we can go" Lavi smiled as he opened a case of water.

"Sounds good, I'll just wait outside" Allen motioned as he walked towards the door.

"Ok, I'll be out in a second" Lavi hollered.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lenalee looked somewhat concerned at Lavi.

"What, no" Lavi slightly laughed.

"Do you like him?" Lenalee looked up at Lavi as she unloaded some t.v dinners into the freezer.

"Yes" Lavi mumbled as he threw away a plastic bag.

"What?" Lenalee asked confused not understanding her friend.

"I like him" Lavi mumbled again.

"What?" Lenalee pressed even though she heard Lavi.

"I like Allen" Lavi continued to mumble.

"What?" Lenalee pressed further, wanting to here Lavi admit that he liked someone.

"I like Allen" Lavi shouted at Lenalee.

"No shit" Kanda walked in the kitchen scaring Lenalee and Lavi.

"I knew it!" Suman followed behind.

"Knew what?" Lavi looked somewhat confused.

"I knew that you like Allen. Oh ya, he said that if you aren't out side in three minutes then he is going to leave without you" Suman grinned as he set some bags down on the counter.

"Shit, well I'll see you guys later!" Lavi ran out of the kitchen grabbing his jacket and guitar on the way out.

"Wait up!" Lavi ran around the corner, closing the door before running after Allen who was only half way down the stairs that lead down from the upper apartments.

OoOoOoOoO

"You want anything to eat?" Allen asked Lavi as he unlocked his front door and started to walk into his apartment.

"Sure" Lavi kindly replied as he looked about the apartment.

"What do you want, I've got t.v dinners, some left over lasagna, or we could just order some pizza" Allen smiled as he walked into his kitchen that over looked the whole apartment.

"How about pizza?" Lavi followed Allen into the kitchen admiring the cleanness of the apartment.

"Sounds good, you want something to drink?" Allen opened the fridge.

"Do you have any Dr. Pepper?" Lavi started to walk over to Allen.

"Ya, here you go" Allen smiled adorably as he handed Lavi his soda.

"Thanks" Lavi stuttered trying not to swoon over Allen's cuteness.

"You're welcome" Allen continued to smile as he pulled himself out a Dr. Pepper.

"If you want I'll order the pizza and you can set up in the living room" Allen motioned towards the room directly in front of the kitchen (much like Lenalee and Suman's apartment) as he picked up his cell phone off the counter and started to dial.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ok, you ready to start" Allen smiled as he set down his soda next to the empty pizza box that they had eaten in less than five minutes.

"Ya" Lavi smiled back at Allen as he picked up his guitar off the ground. "1...2...3...4..."

_Can't you hear the whispers, _

_Love me._

_Love me. _

_They call out for you, _

_Waiting to be heard, _

_Waiting to be seen, _

_Waiting to be loved... _

_Please, Love, me! _

_Why can't you hear me? _

_Why can't you see me? _

_Am I really gone this time? _

_Those lights, _

_Blinding me from you_.

_Those sirens going off in my ears, _

_Those words from you going through my mind. _

"_I love you, don't leave me." _

_But I left anyway. _

Both stopped singing as Lavi continued to strum a few notes then let it go silent.

"I like it, what do you think?" Allen smiled up at Lavi as he took a glance of the paper that had the songs lyrics on it.

"I think we did a good job" Lavi grinned as he put his guitar on the carpet to take a sip from his soda.

"Ya, but we still have to write the music for the song" Allen sighed as he looked at the clock that read 10:00 PM.

"Better get started on that" Lavi groaned as he took one last sip from his soda before he set it down and picked up his guitar.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hmm" lavi mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to hear rain, and thunder. He slowly came to his senses and noticed something soft rubbing against his cheek, when he looked down to see what his cheek was resting on he saw something that made him blush. It was Allen's head that he was resting his cheek on, the white haired teen was out cold resting his head on Lavi's shoulder.

The two were somewhat intertwined on the reclining couch, with Allen's arm resting around Lavi's waist and Lavi's arm behind Allen's shoulders keeping them pulled close together. Just then Lavi remembered that they were both getting tired of sitting up straight so Allen reclined the couch to make their song writing more comfortable, they must have fallen asleep.

Lavi stared at Allen's cute figure before deciding that he should wake the younger teen noticing that the time was 11:00 AM.

"Hey, Allen wake up" Lavi gently shook the sleeping boy.

"Hmm" Allen slowly lifted his head to see Lavi looking up at him and to see his arms around the older teen.

"Oh my gosh Lavi I'm so sorry!"Allen exclaimed as he pulled his intertwined arms away from Lavi's figure. Way to fast causing him to stumble and fall off of the couch with a loud bang.

"Ow" Allen rubbed his back from the impact.

"You alright? Here" Lavi grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him up off the floor.

"T-thanks" Allen stuttered as he slightly blushed. "And sorry, I didn't mean t-" Allen was cut off by Lavi's lips pressing against his own.

"I like you Allen" Lavi smiled as he pulled away from Allen's lips. "Sorry to leave so suddenly but I need to go, I'll just pick up my guitar later when it's not raining" Lavi smiled down at Allen as he picked up the sheet music and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Allen ran behind Lavi.

"Ya?" Lavi turned around to see Allen blushing standing next to him.

"Thanks, I had fun" Allen smiled.

"I did to" Lavi smiled down at Allen. "See you later" Lavi said before opening the front door and walking out.

"I sure hope so" Allen smiled as he touched his lips. "I sure hope so."

Well there you go! Sorry if it's kinda long and dragging. But anyway thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lenalee!" Lavi burst through the front door of Suman and Lenalee's apartment.

"In the kitchen!" Lenalee called back to Lavi as she washed some dishes in the sink.

"Help me!" Lavi ran over to Lenalee almost knocking her down as he tripped over the rug that tangled around his foot.

"Very graceful" Daiysa mocked at the red head as he sat on the couch, watching him trying to collect any dignity he had left.

"Shut up" Lavi growled as he got up off the ground rubbing his elbow that took most of the fall.

"Someone spend to much time with the fag?" Kanda said coldly as he got up from his chair and started to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm going to act like I never heard that." Lavi glared at Kanda.

"Anyway, what was it you were going to ask me before you tripped over the rug." Lenalee sighed as she grabbed a towel off of the counter and dried her hands.

"Oh yeah" Lavi slightly fidgeted as he talked. "Lenalee is it a bad thing to kiss someone you like then leave before they can react?" Lavi looked over at the green haired girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Lenalee looked confused at the older teen.

"Um, well I kind of kissed Allen then left before he could really react to it." Lavi blushed slightly from the odd noise that came from Lenalee.

"Y-you kissed him?" Lenalee stuttered. "Good for you, I'm so proud!" Lenalee smiled brightly as she tried to hug Lavi but he held her back.

"No, not good. I don't know if he feels the same way" Lavi looked down at the yoai dazed fan girl.

"Hmm, that is a problem" Lenalee tapped her chin as she walked back and forth thinking. "I know! Ask him out on a date, then you can see if he likes you back!" Lenalee smiled up at her older friend.

"You think that will work?" Lavi looked down at Lenalee as she grabbed her phone off the counter.

"Definitely, now call him" She shoved the phone into Lavi's hands.

"I sure hope this works" Lavi sighed as he dialed the number.

OoOoOoOoO

"So?" Lenalee asked impatient as Lavi pressed the end button on the phone.

"I've got a date tonight" Lavi gave a wry smile as he set the phone down on the counter.

"See, I told you it would work!" Lenalee glowered as she pulled a Mountain Dew out of the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah" Lavi mumbled as he walked towards the room next to the living room that held all of their instruments. "Why don't we run a couple of our songs? I've got to meet Allen at seven at the park, so that leaves us with over three hours." Lavi hollered from the room followed by a crashing sound.

"Sounds good, we can set everything up while we wait for Kanda, Daiysa, and Suman." Lenalee walked into the doorway of the room Lavi was in.

"Where did they go anyway?" Lavi asked as he adjusted one of the microphones on it's stand.

"They went to get cigarettes" Lenalee sighed as she walked over to the second microphone, next to the one Lavi was adjusting.

"When should they get back?" Lavi asked as he finished adjusting his microphone.

"Five to ten minutes?" Lenalee suggested wryly.

"You don't have any idea do you?" Lavi sighed as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Nope" Lenalee gave a weak smile.

"Let's just hope they get here soon" Lavi groaned as he opened the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper.

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe they stood us up for some party!" Lavi angrily grabbed his jacket. "Know because I was being nice to wait for them I am going to be late to meet Allen."

"Instead of ranting you should be running to the park make sure you aren't too late." Lenalee looked up at Lavi while she sat on the couch.

"Ok, bye!" Lavi called out before he closed the front door and began to run towards the park.

OoOoOoOoO

"You're late" Allen sat on a park bench as he looked up at Lavi who was panting from all of the running he had done in the last five minutes.

"I know" Lavi groaned as he flopped down next to Allen. "Stupid Suman got invited to a party and decided to take Kanda and Daiysa with him, then he didn't call us to let us know where they were. So we ended up waiting for them until I was late for meeting you."

"Oh" Allen looked down at his feet looking, ashamed.

"So, you want to grab a bit to eat or something?" Lavi asked the younger teen with anxious eyes.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Allen grinned at Lavi as he slowly got up from the bench.

"Sounds good, where do you want to eat?" Lavi smiled as he got up off of the bench.

"Whatever you want to eat" Allen looked up at the older male.

"I'm in the mood for Italian." Lavi looked down at Allen hoping that he did in fact like Italian.

"Same here" Allen smiled as they walked up to a crosswalk.

They both ate lunch together in a packed Italian restaurant, followed by walking around a outside shopping center that lead to walking in the park until it started to sprinkle. They ended up finding cover under a large cherry blossom tree which had a park bench beneath it, shielding them from the rain.

"_Of course it just had to rain today"_ Lavi thought as he and Allen sat under the cherry blossom tree on the park bench.

"I had a lot of fun today" Allen smiled at Lavi. "Thank you." Allen had a truly grateful look on his face.

"I had a fun time today to" Lavi smiled back at Allen. _"Ok, if you are going to ask him you better do it know while you have the chance" _Lavi though.

"Um, Allen can I ask you something..." Lavi looked down at his feet trying to hide the know appearing blush on his face.

"Go ahead" Allen gave a bright smile towards the read headed teen.

"I just wanted to know... Do, you like me?" Lavi slightly stuttered as he spoke.

"Yeah, you're a great friend" Allen continued to smile at Lavi.

Lavi felt as though a knife had been stabbed through his chest and to his heart. "You know what. That is just wonderful" Lavi said sarcastically as he got up from the park bench. "I freaking kiss you, then I confess to you and you say that! Why don't you just go on ahead and rip my heart out while you're at it! Lavi flung his head around to look at Allen but stopped half way. He didn't want to look at him. He then started to walk off into the rain half running, all he wanted was to get away from Allen right know.

"Wait!" Allen called out for Lavi but the red head just continued to walk, fastening his pace .

"I love you!" Those three words rung through Lavi's ears. Was he just hearing things? He slowly looked back to see if it was Allen who had just said that.

When he turned around he saw Allen about twenty feet behind him with his hands clenched in balls and tears running down his face.

"I love you." Allen spoke once more. "I didn't mean for it to end like this.. I just didn't know how to react." Allen slowly looked down at his feet, "please forgive me, I really like y-" Allen was cut off from Lavi who had pressed his lips onto Allen's. At first Allen was shocked by Lavi's kiss (and how fast he had walked over to him in order to be kissing him.) but then he wrapped his arms around the older teens neck as Lavi pulled the white haired teen closer to himself as he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have over reacted" Lavi pulled his lips away from Allen's and looked into his bright grey eyes. Almost as if on cue it started to turn from just it raining hard to a down pour.

"Look at us" Lavi chuckled as he looked down at Allen. "We might want to get out of this rain if we don't want to get a cold" Lavi smiled at Allen.

"Where should we go?" Allen snuggled his head into Lavi's chest.

"How about my apartment? It's not to far from here, maybe five minutes." Lavi smiled as he admired Allen's cuteness.

"You wouldn't mind me going over to your apartment?" Allen pulled his head away from Lavi's chest to look up at him.

"Not at all. You could even stay the night if you want, consider it repayment for letting me stay the night at your house last night." Lavi smiled convincingly at the younger teen.

"Ok, thank you!" Allen smiled at Lavi as he pulled himself out of Lavi's grip.

"Anytime" Lavi smiled as he and Allen started to walk out of the park.

"Um... Lavi. C-can I hold your hand?" Allen looked up at the red head with a slight blush as they walked.

"I thought you would never ask" Lavi smiled happily at Allen as he took his hand and they continued to walk to Lavi's house.

Sorry for the late upload I meant to get on the computer lat night but I ended up falling asleep reading a book(shows what a great book it is, doesn't it?) Anyway, sorry for not including much detail in the begging... Also I just wanted to let all of you know who are reading my other fiction Love Notes that I am stumped for ideas, so if you could just shoot me some ideas I would greatly appreciate it! One more thing... REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time! *Uses Allen as a human shield from sharp objects* I had some serious writers block with this story. I wrote this chapter at least five times until I finally came up with this. I hope my writing hasn't changed to much. Though I think I'm a little more descriptive now. Yet again really sorry for not uploading in such a long time. Oh yeah, some shout outs to: **EvangelineRose2421**, **kitykazero15-01**, **Rocking Phillip**(Thank you for your very kind review! :3) **xDarkxlightx**, **Honeymonkey101** and **XxLovelessYoaixX**. Thank you all very much for reviewing the last chapter I uploaded!

OoOoOoOoO

"Sorry my apartment isn't anything grand or amazing" Lavi gave a wry smile as he unlocked the front door to his apartment and lead Allen inside.

"What are you talking about! It's really nice!" Allen smiled at Lavi as he walked in and glanced around the front room.

"You think so?" Lavi looked a little surprised that the younger teenager would think that of his rather small apartment.

"I know so" Allen gave the cutest smile at Lavi that made him blush.

"Well, lets get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold." Lavi smiled down at Allen as he started to walk down the short hallway right off the main room.

"Ok, lets see what I have for you to wear that won't be to big" Lavi walked towards the door at the end of the short hall and pushed it open beginning to search his rather clean room for something that Allen could wear.

"Here we go!" Lavi pulled a blue night shirt and pants out of his closet. When Lavi held the clothes up to Allen to judge the size he chuckled "well at least the shirt will work seeing how it goes past your knees. But the pants are way to big!" Lavi started to laugh at how small Allen really was compared to him.

"They are pretty big" Allen laughed along with Lavi as he looked down at the rather large pair of pants.

"Now go change, the bathroom is the second room to the right." Lavi handed Allen the shirt. "I'll find you a pair of shorts or something" Lavi smiled as he turned around and began to look back in his closet.

"Thank you Lavi!" the younger teen beamed at the red head as he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"Anytime" Lavi gave a slight wave from behind his back as he dug around in his closet.

"There we go" Allen whispered to himself as he set the shirt on the bathroom counter and closed the door. In his mind Allen was thinking to himself as he took of his glovesand shirt_ "Don't look in the mirror you will hate what you see." _But he looked anyway, his face looked saddened as he looked at his left arm that was black and looked as if it belonged on a monster. Sure it looked better than it had before when it was red but he still hated that arm, it was a nuisance.

"Hey Allen I found you a pair of shorts" Lavi opened the bathroom door without any warning. Causing Allen to scramble to grab his shirt and hide his arm. For he did not want Lavi to see that _thing_.

"L-Lavi, please knock first!" Allen stuttered as he tried to hide his arm.

"What we're both guys it's not like we haven't seen anything already" Lavi joked as he started to walk into the bathroom to hand him his shorts. "You having problems putting your shirt on? You need some help?" The red head smirked as he tried to help Allen with his shirt. Now the younger teen noticed his shirt was backwards.

"N-no I'm fine, thanks though" Allen took a few steps backwards trying to avoid Lavi's hand almost touching his left arm. But he only ended up tripping over the rug under him. _"Shit, please don't notice my arm" _Allen thought in his head over and over as he closed his eyes hoping for this moment to be just a dream.

"Hey, you alright there little buddy?" Allen slowly opened his closed eyes to see Lavi crouching down in front of him.

"Y-yeah" Allen quickly got up off the floor trying to keep Lavi from seeing his arm, but it wasn't till Allen was standing that he noticed his shirt fell off from the previous fall.

"Here" Lavi picked up his shirt from the ground handing it to him when he noticed Allen's arm. The first look on his face was shock. "A-Allen what's wrong with your arm" Lavi stuttered as he stared at the black arm.

"Nothing that concerns you"Allen said coldly as he grabbed the shirt out of Lavi's hands. He then walked past Lavi to get out of the bathroom knowing that he was on the break of tears.

"Wait" Lavi turned trying to grab Allen as he walked past him but he was already out of the bathroom.

"Damn it Allen wait!" Lavi ran out of the bathroom tackling Allen as he tried to get out of the apartment.

"Get off of me!" Allen screamed as he squirmed under Lavi trying to get free. "Please" Allen let a tear slip from his eye.

"Allen" Lavi whispered looking down at the crying teen under him.

"I know that you hate it because it's hideous and because it looks like it belongs to a monster." Allen know let his tears freely flow down his pale cheeks.

"I never said anything of that sort, and why would I hate it? It's still part of you so it's beautiful, just like you." Lavi gave a warm smile down at Allen as he lifted up his left hand and kissed it gently.

"L-Lavi" Allen flung his arms around the older teenager's neck crying as he pulled him close.

"Shh, it's alright" Lavi gently sat up on the cold wood floor pulling Allen up onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"Why- why do you still want me around you with my deformity" Allen looked up at Lavi with tear stained eyes.

"Like I said before you are still you, black arm or not." Lavi looked at Allen in his eyes before he gently kissed him on the lips comforting the younger boy. Slowly rocking back and forth Lavi began to hum a very soothing melody.

Once Allen had calmed down the two decided to watch a little bit of t.v. Well that is until they both fell asleep. Allen still was baffled that Lavi would feel the same for him after he had seen his arm. Yet again Lavi was a very kind and excepting person. So you could say his reaction was sort of expected of him.

Fluttering open his eyes Allen looked around taking in his surroundings remembering falling asleep last night while watching t.v. Thinking harder he remembered watching a very cheesy FBI show.

As he sat up Allen felt a little light headed. He shook of the feeling then payed attention to the snoring redhead next to himself. "How did I ever fall asleep with his terrible snoring?" Allen's eyebrows creased in confusion then he just laughed to himself awkwardly.

Lavi's arm twitched slightly before his eye slowly flickered open. "Hmm... Mornin'." Lavi mumbled while he stretched his arms above his head.

"Good morning." Allen smiled sitting up from the couch, now stretching his arms above his head Lavi.

As Lavi opened his mouth to speak the sound of a phone ringing cut him off. Looking around himself Lavi twisted in all directions looking for the phone. Much like in a t.v show Lavi reached his hand in-between the couch cushions and came up with a silver cell phone. Flipping it open Lavi answered. "Hello?"

"Lavi? Where are you?" A feminine voice spoke in a concerned and angered tone.

"Oh crap, do we have band practice today?" Lavi widened his eye before running down the hall to his bedroom.

Muffled talking could be heard from Lavi's bedroom. Allen just stood confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah, ok. Bye." Lavi walked back into the living room now dressed in black baggy pants, red sneakers and a Panic! At The Disco tee shirt.

"Hey, sorry I forgot we had band practice today. So I've gotta go. Feel free to stay, your clothes are in the dryer. Have fun and I'll see you later?" Lavi grabbed some keys off his kitchen counter.

"Oh ok, have fun." Allen smiled at Lavi. Before Lavi ran out the door he sprinted to Allen and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Bye!" The redhead called out before the door closed dully behind him.

Allen decided he would go home instead of stay here. So he got his clothes out of Lavi's dryer, got dressed then left the apartment. Walking home seemed to take forever for Allen. Thinking about what he and Lavi had already gone through. Even though they had only been together for one day. Knowing each other for two days. Usually Allen would steer clear of dating musicians, but for some strange reason he was attracted to Lavi being so... Different.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oi! Rabbit, where the hell were you!" Kanda growled as Lavi entered Lenalee and Suman's apartment.

"Home, sorry I forgot." Lavi sighed walking over to his band mates after taking off his shoes.

"Sooo... How did your date go?" Lenalee grinned at Lavi as he adjusted his microphone.

"You went on a date?" Suman raised an eyebrow, tweaking the symbols on his drum set.

"Yeah, he went on a date with Allen!" Lenalee swooned partially day dreaming about some, well lets just say _creative_ things.

"You went on a date with a dude? Weird." Dayshia creased his eyebrows together making a disgusted face.

"Shut up, it's not weird. In fact it's no different than going on a date with a girl." Lavi grumbled as he pulled some paper out of his pocket that was folded at least five times.

"Well, the moyoshi does have a very girly body. So it would be like going on a date with a girl." Kanda smirked adjusting his arm strap for 'mugen'.

"Should you really be one to talk about girly looks?" Lenalee grinned at Kanda, mocking Kanda was so easy for Lenalee.

"Oh! Nice one Lenalee!" Suman laughed as he held out his hand for Lenalee to high-five it.

Lavi and Dayshia just started to crack up pointing and cackling at Kanda. They looked like they were going to die of laughter.

"Shut up!" Kanda growled glaring at everyone else in the room.

"Oh come on Yu you have to admit that was funny." Lavi chuckled wiping a tear off his face from laughing so hard.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda now focused all of his glaring at Lavi.

"Yeah, yeah." Lavi waved off Kanda's threat as if it were nothing.

"You didn't tell me. How did your date go with Allen?" Lenalee smiled changing the subject back.

"Pretty good." Lavi smiled at Lenalee, leaning against the wall closest to himself.

"Did you kiss?" Lenalee gave one of her creepy fan girl smiles, giving Lavi tingles up his spine.

Now even the other guys in the room were interested in this. "Maybe." Lavi grinned at Lenalee teasingly.

"Sick." Dayshia stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I don't see you in a relationship right now. So I don't think you should be judging mine." Lavi spoke sternly to Dayshia with venom in his voice.

"Touche." Dayshia sighed, slightly grinning in the process.

"Ok, lets just get to what we all came here for. Playing, not talking about the rabbit's love-life." Kanda grumbled switching his weight from one leg to another.

"Fine." Lenalee sighed. "Lavi can I see the sheet music for our new song?" She held out her hand for the sheet music.

"Sure." Lavi smiled handing her the sheet music that was folded and slightly crumpled.

"This is pretty good." Lenalee convincingly smiled flipping through the papers.

"Let me see." Suman looked over Lenalee's shoulder, trying to read the written notes.

"Here." With that the music was passed around the room earning approval from everyone, except Kanda who had no comment.

"So you ready to practice it?" Lavi handed the sheet music to the appropriate person who would be playing the part.

"Yeah." Suman picked up his drum sticks and waited for Lavi's signal.

"Ok, 1..2...3...4" Music filled the small apartment accompanied by the voices of Lenalee and Lavi.

Yes this song would bring many good things to the band but also many bad things.

**I Hope this chapter wasn't to bad. I still had some writers block while I wrote this chapter. If it is not so good then tell me so and I will re-write this chapter. Please review!** **I hope my writers block will die sometime soon so I can try to write a good chapter! XD**


	6. NOTICE

Dear readers,

I am ending all of my stories, I am sorry for I have lost total intrest in writting these stories. I have even lost intrest in D. Gray Man. If anyone wants to take over any story please feel free. I am sorry if I displeased or disapointed anyone.

p.s I will more than likely be deleting this account sometime soon.

-BHE


End file.
